


Only the Two Of Us

by rieraclaelin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SERIOUSLY ALL THE FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/rieraclaelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas enjoy a stormy night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only the Two Of Us

It was storming. It was the kind of storm that made you want to sprawl out on a soft, fluffy rug in front of a roaring fireplace. The kind of storm where you kept all the lights off and just listened to the gentle rumbles and the patter of rain mixed with crackling of the wood from the fire.

Unfortunately, all they had was a dirty hotel room with a lumpy mattress and thin blankets. They also had each other. Which, to be honest, was all they really needed.

Dean let out a quiet sigh when he felt soft lips press against the back of his neck. Running his thumb across the knuckles of the hand he was holding, he snuggled his way further into Castiel's arms. Another kiss to his neck and a brief squeeze of Cas's arms made Dean smile and close his eyes.

He would never tell anyone else, especially Sam, but Dean didn't actually mind being the little spoon. After all the crazy shit that went down in his life, it was nice to be wrapped up in his lover's arms. They made him feel safe and warm. Loved. 

Tomorrow they will make their way back to the bunker where Sam will probably have more research for their newest case. Tomorrow they will go back to stolen kisses in the hallways to tide them over until evening, so they don't scar his brother anymore than they already have.

But tonight is just him and Cas. Just the two of them pressed tightly together while the storm quieted down.

As Dean drifted off to sleep, he felt a smile pressed to his neck and strong legs tangle with his. Tomorrow might bring the rest of the real world, but tonight? Tonight is theirs.


End file.
